Happy New Year
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: A belated New Year's Cargan one shot


**HELLO PEOPLE :D**

**JUST THOUGHT I'D DO A BELATED NEW YEAR'S ONE SHOT BASED ON MY FAVORITE BIG TIME RUSH SHIP OF ALL TIME**

**CARGAN! CARGAN! CARGAN!**

**AND I'M AWARE THAT NEW YEAR'S WAS YESTERDAY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO OUT YESTERDAY BUT THINGS HAPPEN THUS CAUSING THIS TO NOT BE OUT ON TIME**

**ANYWHO ENOUGH GAB ONTO THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: ...NO**

**ANYWHO ENJOY**

* * *

Carlos Garcia was a person who could get excited easily. Whether it be from eating a corn dog, playing ice hockey, or getting New Years kisses from his secret crush, Logan Mitchell. Wait a second, did I just say New Years kisses from his crush who is a guy?

Yep, I sure did.

No one knew of his fascination for the smart brunette. No one but Mrs Knight, who would always tell him to just tell Logan how he feels about him. Carlos would always say to her that he can't do that and ruin his friendship with Logan.

What was there not to like about the genius? He had the perfect messy hair, captivating brown eyes, nice pale complexion, beautiful dimples,witty remarks, and of course his cute crooked smile. Everything that was Logan was perfect to Carlos. That includes Logan's shyness, and that awkward neck rubbing thing he does.

But the most important thing out of all of that, are the smart one's lips. How nice and pink and plump they are. Carlos felt the need almost every time he saw him to kiss those luscious lips all day long. However, that could really pose a problem for Carlos.

Speaking of lips, the only reason why Carlos gets a yearly kiss that's not on his birthday is because he told Logan that when they were still in Minnesota his mom would always kiss a cheek for good luck. And since they aren't in Minnesota anymore, Logan decided that he would do for him instead.

It was currently ten thirty at night, and James and Kendall were talking about their new years resolutions.

"I want to spend less time on my appearance." James said.

"You want to not look good?" Kendall asked.

"I am James Diamond and I always look good." James looked offended. "I mean that I'm going to cut down my getting ready time. Instead of an hour, I'm only gonna use fifty five minutes."

"Sounds so hard Jamie, but I know you can do it." Kendall gave a small smile.

"So what's your's Kendall?"

"I want to not irritate Gustavo so much. So he'll keep calm more often and not yell at us."

"I think we all contribute to irritating Gustavo." James pointed out.

"Except out of the four of us, I irritate him more."

Carlos was laying on the famous orange couch, just listening to his friends' conversation. Only when he shifted his position did the other two notice he was there.

"Oh, hey buddy." James said.

"What's your resolution,Carlos?"

Carlos didn't hesitate when he said, "I want to kiss Logan on the lips. Or him to kiss me on the lips, I don't care which."

His taller friends looked at him with a face of shocked."You want to do what with who?" they asked him.

The shorter blushed. "You heard me. I want to kiss Logan on the lips."

"But...why?" Kendall asked.

"Because, every year Logan kisses me on the cheek as a good luck kind of thing. I'm sick of getting them on the cheek." Carlos crosses him arms in a poutful way.

James gave an amused smile. "Well good luck with that, Carlos. That is if you see our little genius anywhere. He's off with Camille and then he has to help fix the drop ball for tonight. Or was it the other way around?"

"Either way," Kendall broke in, "You'll have a nice time finding him, wherever he is."

On the other side of the Palm Woods property, Logan Mitchell was busy at work fixing the drop ball so it would fall properly. The dropping part it's self wasn't too gigantic, only a full eight feet taller than the smart brunette. With the help of a really tall ladder he was able to get within reach to see what exactly was wrong with said dropping mechanism.

Logan had a knack for these kinds of things. Thinking of ex ordinary ways of fixing things or solving problems. With his tools in one hand and a flashlight in the other, he busied himself with the task as he whistled out a Big Time Rush tune.

He had been up there for at least an hour or so, until he heard someone calling his name.

"Hold on!" he called down under him. Slowly and safely Logan made his way back towards the ground.

"Hey Logie." familiar voice chirped happily.

Logan, wiping his hands off on a towel that was close by, smiled as he acknowledges his friend's presence. "Hey Carlos."

The Latino that was standing in front of him smiled in return. "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to fix this drop ball before Mr Bitter's has mine." Logan laughed.

Carlos was sure he felt a blood rush go somewhere, he just wasn't sure which direction it went. Either up on his face or a little further south. Carlos chuckled at his crush's joke.

"He asked you to take a look at it?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, said something about how he didn't want to call a professional in to fix it. And since I'm not really doing anything he asked me to do it, besides he's paying me five hundred dollars."

"Have you figured out what's wrong with it yet?"

"I think the ball wasn't placed properly,so it's slipping a bit."

Carlos watched as Logan wiped his face and head of any perspiration that was there. He started to imagine certain other parts of the brunette all sweaty and glisten like.

"O-oh ok. You're smart Logan, I know you'll figure out how to get it working."

"I hope so or else I'm screwed." Logan checked his watch. "I've been working on this for a while now, I think I'm going to hang out with Camille for a bit. Hey are you going back to the crib?" Logan asked Carlos.

Carlos shook his head, "No. Just as I was leaving, Kendall and James got all hands on with each other. I still got a table spoon of innocence left, I don't need to hear and see somethings."

Logan chuckled at this. "Oh, if I could I would invite you to come along with me, but Camille would hurt me." Logan gave a sad smile towards the other boy.

"Then what am I supposed do for the next four hours?" Carlos whined.

Logan did feel bad for other boy, but he had already promised his girlfriend that he would be with her for the count down. The way Logan figured it was just be the overly dramatic queen now so he'll still have his sanity later.

Giving his friend a pat on the shoulder, he reassured Carlos, "Hey don't fret over that. We'll still hang out together before this fixed ball will fall, and you and I will be together under that tree."Logan points over to a large tree.

"The same place?"

"Same place since we've been here. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah, yeah defiantly." Carlos grins.

"Cool. I'll see you then Carlos." with that the smart one walked away from his little fixing project and his friend Carlos back inside the famous Palm Woods.

If it was possible, Carlos felt like doing a happy dance or something. He was gonna meet Logan, like they normally had planned to do anyways. Even if he couldn't see the other right now, Carlos was stellar excited for tonight.

* * *

Hours passed before the pool area of the area was crowed. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves at a quarter to twelve while Logan was doing last minute tightening on the prized object that was broken. He was getting kinda irritated because his girlfriend wouldn't leave him alone.

"Come on Logan you step back from this for a few minutes right?"

"No Camille, I have to get this done right now so it will drop on time."

"Why can't someone else fix this rusty machine?"

"Because everyone else here only knows how to screw in a lightbulb when it comes to fixing things. Besides Mr Bitters paid me to do this. I'm almost done, you can wait for like two minutes." Logan said blankly.

The dramatic girl huffed and stormed off, finding someone else to bother.

Logan was relived once the glass ball was properly screw in and secure. Even more happy that Camille was not yapping his ear off, he set out to find his bubbly friend.

When Logan found him he was dancing with a bunch of other people on the dance floor. Logan felt himself smile as he saw the Latino move his hips around. He tapped the other grabbing his attention.

"Hey Logan, you made it!" Carlos smiles widely.

"Of course I made it Carlos, where else would I be right now?"

"With your girlfriend or with your head stuck up inside of the drop pole."

"Both problems fixed. I'm here to spend some time with you underneath that tree."

"Oh." Carlos' face lit up. "Let's go then." He says grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him off towards the overgrown plant.

Sitting down under it, the two watched the festivities from a far. Everyone looked like they were having fun dancing under the moon light.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Logan asks breaking the silence.

Carlos looks up to the night sky, seeing the stars and the moon together. "Yeah it is a nice sight."

Logan looks at his watch, two minutes left. He had to decide whether or not he was going to do this. He had Camille to think about. The brunette knew he wasn't fully straight, he liked to think of himself as bi. Which he was ok with too. Of course he loved Camille he just wasn't sure what kind it was. Friendship kind of love or was it something different?

Logan turned to look at his friend, more like secret crush that no one knew about. Why would he start to mentally compare his current with his rather?

Carlos was naturally fun to be around. Where as Camille felt like a forced presence. Carlos was playful. Camille was serious. Carlos was adorable to Logan, and Camille was...not as adorable.

The list of pros and cons between each could go on forever. Logan was pulled out of his musings when Carlos asked a question.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Logan shifted a bit. Carlos was not a person to beat around the bush with. "If Camille and I really belong together. I mean we've been on and off for like ever. I feel like it's a repetitive cycle that never ends. It's too boring I guess, for me. I don't even know if... I still love her anymore."

Carlos listened to his friend before offering, "Maybe you guys aren't compatible anymore. Camille probably needs someone like her. I would say you did your best to satisfy whatever needs both of you had but I think it's time for you guys to move on. See other people."

Logan gave a smile in thanks. "You know what to say to me to make me feel better. When the situation calls for it of course."

"What can I say, I'm serious when asked to be." Carlos shrugs it off.

"And you know what?" Logan prompted.

"What?"

"I've always had this feeling that I should do more than my standard 'happy new year happy fortune cheek kiss'."

The clock strikes at the top of the hour, the newly fixed ball crashes towards the bottom and Logan pulls the unexpecting Carlos.

Fireworks go off in both boys' mind and around them.

Logan was the person to pull back first the same way he was able to start the face contact. "Hey you never told me what you're resolution was, Carlos." Logan says, leaning back into the trunk of the tree.

Carlos found it a little odd how after the kiss,Logan acted like it never happened. But he was fine with it, he talk to Logan about it later. "You already made it happen. Like ten seconds ago."

"What? The kiss?" Logan laughs. "Carlos, I only gave you that because the moment called for it and I've been dying to do it. If you wanted a kiss on the lips you could have just asked you know? I would have been happy to do so."

Now Carlos looks at Logan a little wide eyed. "This whole time I could have 'just asked'? I wished you would have told me that sooner. I had to wait a while for that."

"Well now you get one every day if you would like."

"What about Camille?" Carlos asks, cautious about the girl that Logan had basically cheated on.

Logan shrugs. "I don't think that matters right now. I can deal with her later." He scoots closer to Carlos.

"In that case," Carlos smirks getting closer to Logan also. "Let's deal with now. I request a kiss from you Logan."

"Of course."

The two leaned in half way, slowly closing whatever space that was left in between them.

"May this kiss bring us lost of good fortune and good days for the rest of the year." Logan declared.

"Happy New Year, Logan."

"Happy New Year, Carlos."

Carlos smiled into the kiss,happy that this was happening. He had a gut feeling that this would be a fantastic year.

* * *

**LATE NEW YEARS ONE SHOT WEIRD THING IS IT WAS READY TYPED AHEAD OF TIME LIKE TWO DAYS AGO AND I JUST REMEMBERED ABOUT IT SO HERE IT IS FOR THE WORLD TO SEE**

**BUT IT'S BETTER THAT IT GOT PUBLISHED TODAY THAN LIKE THREE DAYS LATER BUT WHERE'S THE POINT IN THAT? :)**

**THIS WASN'T MUCH JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF**

**IT DOES WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO DO SOME CUTE CARGAN EQUALS HAPPY ME**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
